Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{2}{8}-5\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {14\dfrac{1}{4}} - {5\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {14\dfrac{1}{4}}-{5\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Convert ${14\dfrac{1}{4}}$ to ${13 + \dfrac{4}{4} + \dfrac{1}{4}}$ So the problem becomes: ${13\dfrac{5}{4}}-{5\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {5} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} - {5} + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=8 + {\dfrac{5}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{3}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 8\dfrac{3}{4}$